


let's call the whole thing off

by likewinning



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretending to be married to Bruce Wayne goes about as well as can be expected for Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's call the whole thing off

"So," Wally says. "Explain to me again why we have to pretend to be married."

"Because," Batman says patiently, looking at him in the mirror. He's already dressed, looking impeccable in a suit and tie that probably costs more than everything Wally owns and _then_ some, while Wally's struggling with his tie. He feels, and _looks_ ridiculous – his red hair clashes with everything, and his freckles make him feel about ten years old.

"The people we're supposed to be are a married couple."

"And Superman wasn't available?" Wally asks. He's pretty much strangling himself with the tie at this point. Batman - _Bruce Wayne_ , and Wally has absolutely no idea how no one's going to notice _that_ \- comes up behind him. His fingers work the tie as he says, "I don't know. I didn't ask." He fixes the tie, brushes some lint off Wally's suit. "I asked for you."

"Wh – why was that exactly?" Wally asks, even though he thinks – he _thinks_ he knows.

Batman – Bruce – smiles at him from the mirror, and it's 95% not creepy or terrifying. Well, okay, it's a _little_ terrifying because it's still _Batman_ , but Wally's still holding it together until about the time that he feels Batman's _mouth_ on his neck.

_Oh._

"Well," Bruce says. "I thought we'd be very – believable," and those are Bruce's _teeth_ , and Wally needs to kiss him, needed to kiss him minutes ago, hours ago, _years_ ago if they're playing the honesty game here –

Which they're doing exactly the opposite of, and yet –

"I completely agree," Wally says, and Bruce – no, definitely Batman – laughs in his ear. "Good," he says. "You'll do fine."

*

"So," Hawkgirl says. Her arms are crossed and she's holding her mace and she's _so_ going to kick their asses today. "Explain to us how you were _two hours_ behind schedule."

"Uh," Wally says. He looks to Batman, but Batman is doing that cold, silent, _I don't have to explain myself to anyone_ thing. Wally swears he didn't used to find that attractive.

"Now the important thing," Wally goes on, "is that the mission was a success."

"Because GL and I popped in there and _saved your asses_."

"And you did a great job," Wally says. "Really, those wings and that dress –"

He's _so_ glad he's fast enough to avoid her mace. And that the costume covers up his hickeys.


End file.
